It's only practice
by ZombieBunny801
Summary: "No, they were not lovers. What they were and what they do did not have a name, nor did they wish to give it one. It was all an agreement between the two of them. A dirty secret."


Thunder crashed loudly as streaks of lightning lit up the midnight sky, the sudden storm outside awoke the prince with a jolt. He sat upright in his large, marshmallow bed, panting softly as he looked out his balcony window, finding the rain hitting the land hard in a sideways form.

With an inaudible mumble, Gumball rubbed his tired eyes, slumping as he yawned deeply. What an awful way to wake up, he felt like he almost had a heart attack; kind of like those dreams you get where it feels like you're falling to your death. Thankfully, those are only dreams and this is only a storm; passing subtly by is what they both have in common.

Tired, violet orbs looked around his room, finding, every so often, a dim light from the lightning outside radiating his room in a purple glow. He can only describe it as a poorly lit rave party with a slow and mellow strobe light. What a boring party that would be.

A barely audible snore coming from the side of him captured the bubblegum male's attention. He turned his head, blinking down at the form of a sleeping male under his silken sheets. His bed, along with the rest of his room, usually had some sort of pink color to it, but not this time. This time, his whole bedrooms' interior, including himself, had a blue hue to it. But it wasn't due to the nights' sky creating a dulling form to the worlds' colors, it was just an effect of the use of a spell known as Flame Shield.

The once feral lad, who could only speak cat, was sleeping in the candy royals' bed with nothing but expensive sheets covering his stronger form. Gumball could only guess from the others' many years of living in the wild amongst the fire creatures gave his body definition.  
And what a body it was.

Just hours ago, before the sun was completely set and before the storm had rolled in, the pink male was writhing under the prince of flame in sexual desire.

No, they were not lovers.  
No, they were not friends with benefits. How could they be when Flame was technically with Fionna?  
What they were and what they do did not have a name, nor did they wish to give it one. It was all an agreement between the two of them. A dirty secret.  
But, if one was stubborn and demanded a title to their 'relationship', they would call it practice.  
Nothing more and nothing less.

A sigh escaped between two parted, sugary lips as he remembers how this all started. About three months ago, the flaming male came up to the pink royal in practical desperation, wishing to be taught the secrets behind the infinitely known; Tier fifteen. But not for reasons one might think. The flaming lad saw the world with such innocence; he thought, since Gumball was the one to teach him how to talk, read, and function properly in today's society; that the prince could also teach him the mechanics behind physical intimacy. He only came to him to try and please Fionna without looking stupid and not knowing what to do when the time came.

Well, he was taught both verbally and physically, and it was obvious that the couple had already done the deed; but the sex never stopped for the two males even when it should have never happened in the first place. And yet, despite knowing how wrong Gumball knew this was, he never felt guilty. How could one feel such guilt when also feeling oh so good? Despite before, being a virgin pure mere months ago, Flame had an unknown hidden talent when it came to pleasuring and intercourse.  
Who would have thought?

Another loud crash of thunder instantly brought the bubblegum royal out of his thoughts, making him jump in the slightest. He didn't mind storms in particular, it was just the loudness of the thunder that made him uneasy. He found it embarrassing, that's why only few of his most close and trusted friends knew about his slight fear.

Apparently he wasn't the only one the storm disturbed tonight, for he felt a shift on the bed beside him. Flame was sleeping beside the other on his stomach, clutching onto a fluffy, cotton candy pillow before the crash and rolls of thunder came and disrupted his sweetness filled dreams.  
He groaned groggily and lifted himself up on his elbows as he yawned loudly, humming deeply in his throat as he rolled his shoulders a bit.  
Blinking a couple of times, then squinting up at his bed mate through a sleepy gaze, He noticed the prince was sitting up, seeming a tad tense. He knew why though. He was one of the very few who knew of the others' fear of sudden loud noises.

Their eyes locked, vibrant violet meeting ruby red. They stared at each other for a moment, before the prince of flame beckoned for the pink male to lie back down beside him with a small wave of his hand. Gumball obliged, all too eager to be back in the others' arms; Flames' strong, warm arms that held him tight. He knew it was wrong to love it, but how could he not? He's an honest sucker for these types of things.

Gumball snuggled under the sheets once again as Flame held the soft, bubblegum male to his chest, rubbing soothing circles across his velvet smooth flesh, causing the sugary male to hum pleasantly as he nuzzled his face against the heated males' upper chest. It was moments like these that he thanked Glob for that flame shield spell, for he only felt calming warmth, instead of intense heat.

The warm hand soon traveled slowly down the side of the bubblegum males' body, dipping down to where his waist narrowed in, then going up his hips' natural soft curve. Gumball looked up at the other with a curious stare, Flame meeting his eyes with a content one.

"How's your body feeling? Any soreness?" The fiery male mumbled his concern in a tired voice, then pressing his lips to a blue hued forehead sweetly.

"Mm...no..." The gummy prince breathed out, craning his neck up a bit farther and Flame meeting him, this time his lips finding the others' soft, dark blue ones in a gentle kiss.

Their lips molded together deeper and deeper each time they met, the soft wet smacking sounds echoing between their unclothed bodies, breaths mingling together as one; yet their kissing stayed slow and passionate.

This was so wrong, they shouldn't be so intimate if it was only considered practice. But it was obvious to the both of them by now that practice was done and over with and always has been.  
They've just never voiced it.

A warm, confident hand cupped the princes' round blushing cheek as they continued their subtle actions. An equally warm tongue slid passionately against a bubblegum one, causing a sugary sweet moan to escape in a quiet breath, long blue hued lashes fluttering in bliss.

It was around this time when all thoughts flew out the window and was carried away by the drifting storm, that Gumball wouldn't give a damn about any possible consequences and heart ache that might happen if their dirty little secret were to be discovered.

No, never during their time. All that mattered right now, in this moment, was them.  
Their only thoughts by now were wholly on each other and what was to come with their sinful intimacy.

~fin~


End file.
